


first move.

by Tater_Tati



Series: in want of [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, First Love, Human!Akira, Love Confessions, Pre-Transformation!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Akira struggles to make the first move.
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Fudo Akira/You
Series: in want of [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	first move.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not give anyone permission to repost my work in any format. please respect that.

It shouldn’t be this hard. The words are simple. _Wanna go to the movies with me?_ But Akira is nowhere near bold enough to pursue what he wants, even if it is as simple as asking you out. 

He tightens the strap on his bag, surveying himself in the mirror of the boys’ bathroom. You’re one of his dear friends, a fellow member of the track team, and... well, to be honest, he’s been _infatuated_ with you since the term started. 

While Miki has been an ever-constant presence in his life, familiar and comfortable, you’re different. You transferred to Kamigaku High last year, and ever since, you’ve wormed your way into Akira’s heart with your genuine regard for him, your teasing quips, and just--your _interest _in someone as unremarkable as him. Sometimes, he swears he catches you glancing at him tenderly, and the thought that they’re _just for him _makes his heart _soar_—

Maybe his affections aren’t as unrequited as he thinks they are. 

But still, he can’t muster up the courage to ask you out. Too many possibilities crop up in his mind. Would it make you uncomfortable? Maybe you don’t even _want_ to see the new superhero movie. Maybe you’ve already seen it? 

What if you don’t want to see it with_ him_?

The idea sends Akira’s stomach plummeting and he clenches his fist. No, he can do this. It’s easy. He’s got this—

As he makes his way out of the restroom, he nearly run into someone. An apology lingers on his lips, but when he realizes just _who _it is, his mouth goes dry. 

It’s you! But, it’s also... Matsuda from the track team. With a sinking feeling, he realizes what he’s walked into.

“So whaddya say, (Y/N)?” Matsuda asks, propping his elbow against a locker. “You free to watch that movie today?” 

“Mm, I dunno.” You fiddle with the hem of your skirt. “I promised Miki I would do extra laps with after school... the big track meet _is_ coming up.”

“Seriously?” He groans, ruffling his hair. “Fine, but how’s next time sound?”

You smile tightly. “Sounds good...” As you wave him goodbye, you step backwards and bump into Akira.

“_Oh_—” You whirl around. “It’s you!”

“H-Hey, (Y/N),” he says, trying to keep the disappointment out of his tone. Once again, it seems he has _the worst _timing. “How—”

“I was looking for you! I was going to ask if.... if maybe you wanted to go to the arcade after school?”

“What?” He can’t believe his ears. “I-I—”

“Ah....” Your face flushes with color. “You saw that, didn’t you? It’s ah, it’s kind of embarrassing but... I really don’t want to go with Matsuda. He’s kind of a jerk, not to mention he’s always hitting on me during practice. So—”

“Y-_yes_! I—of course! I’d love to—_yeah_. Sounds good.” His ears are turning pink, he can just _feel_ it.

At the arcade, after several intense rounds of Pac-Man and pinball, Akira is almost _certain_ he can ask the question that’s been burning on his tongue for the better part of the year. But just as “NEW HIGH SCORE” flashes across the screen, you lean your head on his shoulder, and he freezes.

Every nerve in his body is hyper-aware of your arm winding around his, your fingers grazing his palm.

“(Y/Y-N)—“

“Akira... why do you think I invited you today?”

“Because.... I-I—”

“I—Akira... I like you, and I was wondering—“

“_No_, I—_wait, _that’s not what I mean, I—I guess what I’m trying to say is... w-_would you be my girlfriend_?” he blurts out.

You glance at him strangely before bursting into laughter. Akira gives you a confused look.

“You mean.... we—we’ve _both_ been meaning t-to ask?” you say between gasps.

Akira lets out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah... I-I guess.”

“_Ah_... of course I will.” You manage once your breathing is under control. “I’d love to.” You flash him a grin, squeezing his hand.

He squeezes back.

That evening, on the way to your house, it starts raining. You and Akira run through the downpourhand-in-hand, laughing and light. When you reach your door, you kiss his cheek under the porchlight.

Akira’s cheek stays warm, long after he’s back home.


End file.
